


i'm touch starved and beomkai cuddling fills the void

by the_gayest_bamtori_here



Series: Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Other, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, disappointed english teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gayest_bamtori_here/pseuds/the_gayest_bamtori_here
Summary: Beomgyu can't sleep, neither can Kai, and I smell cuddling.Probably a bunch of grammar mistakes idk
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai
Series: Beomgyu Hurt/Comfort Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769812
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	i'm touch starved and beomkai cuddling fills the void

It was way too late for Beomgyu to be awake. He doesn’t really know why he’s still up. The room was a nice temperature, his covers and pajamas were soft and pleasant, there was little noise, the only light was coming from the moon, and he was really tired, yet he’s still awake. He felt lonely and was considering crawling into Soobin’s bed, but for whatever reason, the idea didn’t seem satisfying.

After tossing and turning for the nth time, he gave up trying to sleep. He got up from his bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. On his way back he saw a light coming from Kai and Taehyun’s room. What were his dongsaengs doing awake? He walked towards the door and proceeded to open it.

He was first met with Taehyun’s empty bed. It scared him for a split second until he realized Taehyun was staying with a friend for the night, something about a group project. He looked at Kai’s bed and saw the maknae on his phone with his headphones on, an anime opening could barely be heard. His hair was ruffled, light bags were under his eyes, and his blanket laid wrinkled by his ankles. Beomgyu could tell he was having a restless night too. Beomgyu walked to him and lightly tapped on his shoulder. The younger boy jumped, paused his anime, and took off his headphones.

“Hyung? What are you doing awake at this hour,” Huening Kai questioned him. He didn’t expect anyone to be up right now. Almost had a heart attack when his hyung tapped him on his shoulder.

“What am I doing up? What are you doing up?”

“I asked first.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said with a shrug.

“Me neither.”

“Yay. Twinning so hard right now,” his voice was laced with sarcasm. He was really tired right now and wanted nothing more than to sleep but that has yet to happen. 

Kai could tell how tired his hyung was, he looked like he could collapse at any second now. “You look like death right now.”

“I feel like death.”

“Since you’re here, you wanna join me?” he gestured to his phone where an anime was still paused.

Beomgyu let out a sigh. “I guess, not like I have anything better to do.” He crawled into the bed next to Huening. The maknae offered one of the earbuds, which Beomgyu gladly accepted.

“So, what are you watching? The intro looks really cool.”

“It’s called ‘Little Witch Academia’. I found it before you walked in and thought it looked nice.”

Beomgyu responded with a hum. He was at the point where he was getting too tired to speak but sleep still didn’t overtake him. He felt his body getting heavy and his vision was blurring. They nearly got through a full episode when Kai suddenly paused it. Beomgyu looked over to see the younger boy putting his phone on the charger. He let out a soft whine and stared at the boy.

“Why did you pause it?”

“You’re exhausted hyung, so go to sleep.” He said with a firm voice.

“Too tired to move, not tired enough to sleep.” He slurred his words together. He was exhausted and was on the verge of crying. His mind was foggy, and his body was heavy, he just wants to sleep so bad. 

“Oh come here hyung.” He cooed as he pulled the covers over them and brought the shorter man into his arms. He manhandled Beomgyu until he was spooning him. Beomgyu’s back was pressed against his chest, arms were wrapped around his waist, and Kai hooked his chin over his head. He let out another whine.

“Shhh, hyung-ah. You can sleep now. Just close your eyes, hyung. Relax and just sleep hyung-ah, Hyuka is here and he wants you to sleep well. Can you sleep for Hyuka?”

Beomgyu felt his tummy being rubbed, the words coming from Kai were a bit muffled by the fogginess of his brain. The warmth was surrounding him, and the lonely void in him was being filled.

“Good night hyung, I’ll see you in the morning.” was the last thing he heard before he finally fell into slumber. When he was positive his hyung was asleep, Kai also fell into an easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired  
> If you have suggestions of what I should write next comment them down below


End file.
